Sayaka Yumi (Kaiser)
Sayaka Yumi is the pilot of the Aphrodite A and later the Venus A as well as one of Koji Kabuto's main allies and his love interest. Appearance Sayaka's appearance in Mazinkaiser is based on her manga counterpart wearing (Left) and Venus A (Right), Sayaka's robots.]]the white full bodied pilot suit whenever she pilots her robots from the Photon Power Laboratory. Personality Sayaka is generally good natured and supportive of people she is close to, but she is also a bossy tomboy when those people do things out of line like perverse acts towards her. When that happens, Sayaka is not afraid to phsyically retaliate against those acts. Like Koji, Sayaka likes to make her own special announcements during battle towards enemies. Relationships Koji Kabuto Much like how Koji is generally devoted to Sayaka, she looks out for him just as much as Koji would for her. Sayaka nevers wants Koji to get harmed in any way, shown when she advises him not to get into dangerous situations like staying in the Mazinger Z when it was being attacked by multiple Mechanical Beasts or fight the Gamia Q. Sayaka is often overjoyed when Koji comes to help her from situations like when she was kidnapped by Baron Ashura or tasting the food for her father's birthday. When Koji was thrown into an active Mt. Fuji, Sayaka cried for him in tears for his safety. Despite this Sayaka is not above berating or boping Koji on the head when he flirts or pays attention to other girls like Lori & Loru. Boss Boss is a friend and ally to Sayaka when he is not flirting with her. Boss often annoys Sayaka with his flirtacious and perverse demeanor. However, Sayaka does enjoy his presence as a friend and as someone she can count on in battle. Gennosuke Yumi Sayaka loves her father and generally takes his advice in battle. During Dr. Yumi's birthday, Sayaka went out with preparations for his party but got a little too excited with his gift. She is also very aware of how her father behaves, noticing that the impersonator when it threw the flower gift to the ground. Abilities Sayaka is a decent pilot, able to fully control two different robots in a short amount of time. She is also a skilled motorcyclist like Koji, but she is not often seen riding one as much as he is. History In a battle against an army of Mechanical Beasts, Aphrodite A and Boss Borot are assisting the double Mazingers, even though Koji thinks the Mazingers can handle it. When more Mechanical Beasts arrive and begin to overwhelm the robots, Sayaka tells Koji to listen to her father's advice to retreat. Koji refused and was ejected from the Mazinger Z causing Sayaka to worry about him. Believing Koji was still alive and could be found, Sayaka rode off with Shiro Kabuto to find him with Boss tailing. They notice the Mazinger Z modified into the Ashura Mazinger and head back to the lab to see the Mazinkaiser arrive and easily defeat the defeated Mazinger as well as push back the Great Mazinger as it attacked the Photon Power Laboratory. Sayaka noticed Koji in the cockpit and yelled out to him. After Koji was brought out of the Mazinkaiser and placed in the infirmary, Sayaka stayed by his side until he woke up, overjoyed that he was alright. Sayaka is with the rest of the team as they discuss the Mazinkaiser before going out to another Mechanical Beast attack. During the battle, Aphrodite A gets captured and held hostage for Koji to surrender the Kaiser. While Sayaka insists not to, Koji ejects from the body. As the Kaiser was being brought up, the Great Mazinger manages to take out a few Mechanical Beasts and free Aphrodite A's head with Sayaka in it with Boss Borot catching her. Koji then used the chance to defeat the remaining Mechanical Beasts. Sayaka is with Koji as they say their good-byes to Tetsuya and Jun Hono. When Boss gets injured after being attacked by the Gamia Q believing him to Koji, Sayaka berates him for flirting with them as she helps patch him up. When Koji decides to fight, Sayaka insists not to especially after going to her father and how it is the plan to get Koji away from the lab so that the Kaiser does not become usable. Koji was still unconvinced but after Sayaka insisted he decided to take their advice and he went with Sayaka to see the construction of the Venus A, which as the three doctors say was modeled after Sayaka. After Sayaka went to sleep, Koji snuck out of the lab to confront the Gamia sisters. Sayaka woke up noticing Koji was gone but had to pilot the Venus A to fight an approaching Mechanical Beast. Even with help from Boss Borot, the task was too much for them. Koji then showed up with the Mazinkaiser and with the other robots help shoulder the recoil from the Fire Blaster and destroy the Mechanical Beast. Almost late for school, Sayaka berates Koji this and for sneaking out before introducing him and Boss to Lori and Loru who were on the street. Sayaka was a little peeved when Koji tried to flirt with them and almost rode to class without him. The team take a beach day to get away from the Mechanical Beast attacks, especially when Sayaka notices how long Koji has gone without a break. But when Koji flirts with Lori and Loru, Sayaka angrily walks off to the Venus A before getting kidnapped by Baron Ashura and his Iron Masks. Tied to a cross, she is held for ransom by Baron Ashura for the Mazinkaiser, with the Iron Masks' knives threatening to cut her bikini off to start with, if Koji did not comply. He does and is held prisoner as a result. Boss manages to disguise himself as an Iron Mask and, with help from a freed Koji, find the room where Sayaka is held strapped and untie her. Sayaka is more than happy to see Koji but is frightened by an Iron Mask-disguised Boss feeling her thigh, after which she kicks him. As Baron Ashura and the Iron Masks arrive, Sayaka attempts to fight. Koji tries to stop her but accidentally pulls off her bikini top, which provides a distraction for the Iron Masks in the room and, later, the ones guarding the robots. Sayaka bops Koji in the head for this, puts her top back on and boards the Venus A, which she uses to help the Mazinkaiser destroy the Saluud. Sayaka has Koji promise her not to tell their little endeavor to anyone and to spend some time with her for the whole day. While Koji keeps his end, he notices a tanned Shiro being highly noticed by Lori and Loru and complains how he would do this and Sayaka bops him in the head again and walks off. When Dr. Yumi's birthday is coming up, Sayaka is preparing his party with Koji. She lets Koji tastes a sample of the food, which he likes and complements her for. As Boss arrives and tries to eat some of the food, Sayaka slaps his hand and explains the reason. As Prof. Yumi is brought in by the three scientists, the party begins with Sayaka giving her father some clothes that resembled Baron Ashura's clothes. While everyone else noticed that Sayaka's taste was strange Koji only complemented on her choice before giving Prof. Yumi some flowers that Sayaka pointed out that in flower language meant two sided like Baron Ashura. As Prof. Yumi stormed out of the room after a robot present went haywire, Sayaka noticed something was off about her father. Loru came in and told everyone that something was wrong. As Koji stopped the impersonator from detonating bombs, Sayaka revealed that her father never throws his gifts to the floor. As the real Prof. Yumi arrived, Sayaka could only watch as the Toros D7 attacked with Mazinkaiser holding it off before the Mechanical Beast was destroyed by a new and more powerful Ghost Mechanical Beast. When the Ghost Mechanical Beast appeared the next day, Sayaka participated in the fight against it but the Venus A was caught in its grasp and drained of energy before the Kaiser destroyed it. Unfortunately, things only got worse at the Lab when it was revealed that the Venus A was infested with a parasite that made it into a gorgon-like Mechanical Beast. Sayaka was upset about this and could only run as her robot destroyed part of the lab before being held at gunpoint by the Iron Masks. As Boss Borot managed to make an opening, Sayaka could only support Koji as he went on to fight with the Mazinkaiser before being thrown into an active Mt. Fuji by the Mechanical Beasts as she wept for Koji. As more Mechanical Beasts arrived attempting to kill the team, the complete Great Mazinger piloted by Tetsuya and Jun arrived. They found the Kaiser Scrander in Juzo Kabuto's lab and sent to the Kaiser where it is revealed that Koji is still alive. Sayaka was greatful and wished Koji luck in the final battle against Dr. Hell. After the Hell Castle was destroyed in an explosion, Sayaka was concerned for Koji but Koji replied he'll be there soon on the Mazinkaiser. Gallery Sayaka_Yumi_(Mazinkaiser).jpg| Sayaka_Yumi_(Mazinkaiser)_Lineart.jpg|Lineart Sayaka_Yumi_Beach_(Mazinkaiser)_Lineart.jpg|Beach Lineart Sayaka_choco_0001.jpg Sayaka_haregi_0002.jpg Sayaka_mizugi_0001.jpg Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kaiser Characters